


BEES?!

by Aerstes



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bees, F/F, Fluff, I couldn't help myself, One Shot, SWEET SUPPORTIVE GF LENA, Save the bees, SuperCorp, also some angst sorry, cinnamon roll Kara, is this even fluff idk it feels fluffy, sanvers and supercorp are squad goals, the beekeeper one shot literally no one asked for but I DID THE THING ANYWAY
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:12:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerstes/pseuds/Aerstes
Summary: Have you guys got a drink handy? Good, take a shot every time someone says the word bees (AKA the Kara the Beekeeper one shot no one asked for but I made anyway bc I'm a beekeeper in training and it's IMPORTANT TO ME)





	BEES?!

J’onn J’onnz had to be creative when it came to guessing Kara’s moods. After all, he couldn’t read her mind like he could everyone else’s. And it was a part of his job to keep a handle on Supergirl, who was a bit notorious for going against orders. It’s not like he could rely on Alex to fill him in, either. Most times she was right along with Kara in whatever deviation from orders she was planning. J’onn knew her heart was in the right place, and the results of her rebellions were usually favorable towards saving the day. But J’onn was getting awfully tired of the mountains of forms Pam from HR demanded the team fill out every time Kara got in one of her moods.

So, J’onn had got in the habit of paying as close attention to Supergirl’s body language and facial expressions as he could as a means of cracking the code. And so far this was what he had learned:

When Supergirl was frustrated or upset, she tended to stand very rigid, hardly ever sat down, balled her fists, and of course, there was The Crinkle, as Alex liked to call it. When she was sad, she tended to deflate against any sturdy surface she came across, like putty. When she was happy, she moved as if there were springs in her shoes, bouncing around like an excitable bunny, and sometimes clapping her hands together when she was especially gleeful about something. And when she was in the mood for particularly heroic notions…

Kara came marching into the DEO, taking larger-than-normal strides, holding the edges of her red cape out just so that it fluttered more noticeably than normal.

 _Here we go_ , J’onn thought.

Kara stood in front of J’onn, who was just finishing up the paperwork from the _last_ time Kara got her overly heroic notions, with her arms crossed and feet shoulder length apart, standing as if posing for a photo shoot.

“J’onn,” she said simply.

“Yes, Supergirl?” he replied, not looking up from the desk he was standing at.

“Have you heard about this bee problem?”

J’onn blinked.

“What?”

“The bees, J’onn. The bees are dying.”

J’onn sighed heavily, pinching the skin between his eyes and turning to face Kara. He should have seen this coming. Kara had gone to some pro-science protest several days ago and had been in a “Save Mother Earth” mood ever since. J’onn agreed with her sentiments, of course, but he really didn’t have time to for it at the moment.

“I’m aware that there are environmental changes contributing to the population decline of the genus Apis, or honey bees, as they are commonly called on Earth, yes.”

“So? What’s the plan?”

“I’m sorry?”

“What’s the government’s plans to save the bees? They have to be planning _something_.”

J’onn put his hands on his hips, wishing he could just go one day without getting his work diverted by one of the Danvers’ sisters.

“Kara, I don’t know if the United States government is planning in any way to attempt to reinvigorate the native bee population. If they do, it’s not really something that they would feel the need to tell the DEO about.”

“Why not?” Kara insisted. “There has to be something the DEO can do. We have all this fancy technology sitting around, and you’re telling me we can’t use any of it to save the bees?”

“The ‘fancy technology’ we have is to be used for protecting the Earth from alien threats.”

Kara rolled her eyes.

“Um, hello? What do you think happens to the Earth if the bees go extinct? Do you even know?” She didn’t wait for a response.  She had started pacing around the circular command center of the DEO, a signal to J’onn that she was about to go on a rant. “Everything dies, J’onn! Like, _everything_. Can’t protect the Earth form alien threats if there’s nothing to protect, now, can we? Come on! There has to be something we can do! We can…knock some satellites out of the sky so they stop interfering with the bees’ natural GPS systems. Or! We could alter some terra-forming technology and make a bunch of wildflowers appear in previously barren areas? Huh? What do you think?”

“I think…” J’onn replied slowly, gritting his teeth and preparing himself for the inevitable backlash. “That I can’t use DEO resources to try and help you replenish a population of insects. I’m sorry, Kara, there’s nothing I can do.”

Kara narrowed her eyes. For a moment, J’onn didn’t know if Supergirl was going to yell, or perhaps even worse, start pouting. Both options were terrifying. Instead, she took a large breath, her shoulders and chest rising and falling dramatically with the effort, she glared at J’onn a few moments longer, and finally turned on her heel, promptly exiting the DEO by way of flight.

 _Well that can’t be good,_ J’onn thought.

 

*

 

Lena was sitting at her desk, lamenting over an upcoming board meeting, when she heard a familiar “whooshing” sound outside her balcony. She turned her chair around, and saw that Supergirl had come to pay her a visit. By Supergirl, of course, she meant her girlfriend Kara Danvers. But…she wasn’t supposed to know that. Kara didn’t know that she knew, at least. Which was, honestly, a little insulting, in Lena’s opinion. It’s not like she hid it well, after all. And Kara should know better than to doubt her girlfriend’s intelligence. Lena was a genius! Of course she had figured it out! But, Lena was letting Kara think she didn’t know so that Kara could tell her in her own time, when she felt comfortable enough in their relationship to share that with her.

Lena really thought that it would only be a couple of weeks into their relationship until Kara told her. But no. Here they were, going on a month, and still nothing. And it was incredibly frustrating. Not only because she wondered why Kara didn’t trust her enough to tell her yet (she knew it wasn’t because of the Luthor thing. They had worked past that a long time ago. And Kara would never be the kind of person to hold that against her), but also because she just wanted to be able to live out some of her Supergirl fantasies already…

“Supergirl!” Lena said in her usual, practiced, warm-but-strictly-professional tone she had been using on Kara when she was in her Supergirl suit since she first figured out who she was. “What brings you by?”

Kara placed her hands on her hips as she stood on the balcony, strumming her fingers agitatedly, eyes full of concern. Lena knew that stance well. Supergirl needed her help.

“There’s something that’s been on my mind for a while now…” she said.

Was this finally it? Was Kara _finally_ going to admit who she was?

“What’s that?” Lena asked cautiously, crossing her arms, a small smirk sneaking onto her lips as she leaned against the doorway of the balcony.

Kara sighed heavily.

“It’s the bees,” she said finally. “I want to save them.”

Lena’s smirk collapsed into a resigned indignation. _Really_ , Kara?

For almost a week now she had been ranting about this. “The bees are dying, Lena.” “Aren’t you worried about the bees?” “Look at all of these articles about how important bees are, Lena.” “I’m gonna write a story for CatCo to convince everyone to save the bees.”

And now, _conveniently_ , Supergirl was suddenly overcome with the same _urgent_ convictions as Kara, and Lena was _still_ supposed to be blind to the fact that they were the same person?

Come on.

“That’s…admirable of you, Supergirl,” Lena remarked dryly.

“Do you think so? Good. Because I need your help.”

Lena sighed. This was going to be a long week.

 

*

 

Alex was reading the latest issue of CatCo Magazine over her morning cup of coffee, giggling to herself as quietly as she could, considering that Maggie had had a particularly long night at work last night, and Alex didn’t want to disrupt her sleep.

“Watcha laughing at?” Maggie asked, yawning heavily as she stretched her limbs lazily across Alex’s bed.

“Go back to sleep, babe,” Alex insisted.

“Eh, I’m annoyingly awake. What’s so funny?”

Alex poured her girlfriend a cup of coffee, turning the magazine around for Maggie to read, who was sauntering over towards the kitchen table, yawning.

“You know how Kara has been up in arms about the bees lately?”

Maggie took a sip of her coffee.

“How could I forget?”

“Well, she has evidently pulled Lena into her crusade.”

Alex tapped at the article she had been chuckling at. A piece by, surprise _surprise_ , Kara Danvers, entitled “LCorp, Supergirl Cause a Buzz by Teaming Up for a Good Cause”.

“Oh, my God, no she didn’t,” Maggie exclaimed. “That is just a terrible pun.”

 

*

 

Supergirl had become a woman obsessed. With the help of Lena and LCorp, five different spots in National City had been transformed into “bee sanctuaries”. Massive gardens had been planted, and hives had been set up in each of them, to be maintained by local beekeepers. Any of the excess honey produced was to be sold with the intent of using the money to expand the project even further. Any produce that came from the gardens, which were maintained by volunteers, would be donated to local soup kitchens and food banks. Supergirl herself, even, was being taught by several of the beekeepers how to care for the hives herself, keeping all the little buzzers inside happy and healthy.

It wasn’t uncommon, in fact, to find Supergirl spending her down time in one of the sanctuaries, tending to the hives, maintaining the gardens, sometimes even just sitting and reading a book in the company of her bees. Regrettably, this meant that any time someone needed to find her, they would have to brave enough to get close to the hives to get her attention.

“Supergirl,” Winn called nervously, from a safe distance of twenty or so feet. “Don’t these guys make you a little, I dunno, nervous?”

Supergirl shrugged.

“Why would they?” she replied calmly, watching dozens upon dozens of worker bees as they buzzed in and out of the opening slot at the bottom of her second favorite hive, hard at their jobs. “It’s not like they can sting me. Quit waving your arms like that, Winn, you’ll alarm them.”

“Well… _they_ alarm me!”

“I feel like the extinction of most living plants and animals would be slightly more alarming than a few flying little bugs, Winn.”

He sighed.

“Are you gonna come to work soon? There’s planet saving to be done, you know.”

She was following a particular worker bee, her favorite worker bee, at least from this hive, as she burrowed her little head into a pink Snap Dragon flower. She could tell the honey bees apart, of course, by the unique sounds their vibrating wings made. This one, she had named Alex-B.

“I am saving the planet, Winn. If it’s aliens you’re concerned about, well, that’s what you have J’onn for. And the DEO. And the Guardian, even. And…Mon El, if it’s absolutely essential, I suppose.”

Winn sighed, and eventually left her alone.

*

“Kara?”

Kara was busy with her absolute favorite hive, in the sanctuary closest to L-Corp. Mon-El was hovering nearby, shifting his weight from one foot to the other uncomfortably.

“What?” she replied, voice monotone, as she opened the top of the box to inspect for mold or pests.

“I don’t, um, I don’t exactly know how a bee sting would affect me. So…”

Kara sighed slowly, careful and methodical in every movement she made, making sure not to harm a single insect.

“As long as you don’t piss them off, they won’t sting you,” she said. “If one does sting you, though, it will release a scent that warns all the rest of them to attack you. So, like, maybe just stay away. Like, very far away. Just…as far away from me and my bees as possible. Maybe even just go home, that would be ideal.”

The wind changed, sending a puff of smoke from the smoker next to her rushing into her sinuses. She coughed lightly.

Mon-El sighed, agitated.

“Look…just…why are you so obsessed with these stupid bugs when there’s more important things to worry about?”

Kara signaled for Mon-El to come closer, and silently pointed at the smoker. He picked it up, and she pointed to where she wanted the smoke to go, just above the opening of the box. With the roar of buzzing in her ear, she slowly lowered the lid back onto the top, the smoke irritating the bees away from the edges of the top so that none of them would get crushed by the replacement of the lid. Last week, she had watched one of the professional beekeepers drop the lid onto one of the bugs. It squirmed helplessly, crushed beneath it.

That beekeeper was no longer allowed near Kara’s bees.

“Did you know,” she said, in the same monotone voice, gently guiding a bee away from where she was in danger of getting hurt by the lid, “that the only purpose of the male bees is to fertilize the queen? They don’t work, don’t help out in any other way, they can’t even feed themselves without the help of the females. And do you know what happens when winter comes, the queen has laid her eggs, and the hive settles in to survive the cold months ahead on the honey they have stored?”

“Uh…what?” Mon-El said, voice blank.

“All of the males are kicked out of the hive. And left to die.”

Mon-El cleared his throat awkwardly.

“Yeah, so I’m just gonna go…” he said.

“That sounds like a good idea.”

*

“How worried should I be, Alex?”

Alex poured three glasses of scotch, one for Maggie, one for herself, and one for Lena, who showed up at Alex’s door, looking concerned.

“Well, it’s not like she’s doing any harm, you know?”

“She’s doing herself harm. She’s disappeared from bed in the middle of the night the past three nights in a row. Conveniently enough, while Supergirl was spotted hanging out in one of the sanctuaries.”

Yes, Alex knew that Lena knew who Kara really was. Alex, at least, didn’t underestimate Lena’s intelligence. Alex turned in to Maggie for a second so Lena wouldn’t see her eyes widen as she silently processed the fact that Kara had spent the past three nights in a row in Lena’s company. Yes, she knew they were dating, and no, she wasn’t naïve enough to think that they weren’t…intimate…but still…Lena saying it made aloud it an uncomfortable reality. That was her _baby sister_ , after all.

“She’s been missing work, too. But I mean,” Alex replied, taking a sip of her drink. “It’s not the worst thing Kara’s ever gotten stuck on. It beats the time she watched the Wizard of Oz over and over again for a month straight. It’s not quite as bad as the time she decided she wanted to re-paint her room to the most headache inducing hue of yellow I have ever seen in my life. And it’s definitely not as bad as…oh, shit.”

“What?” Lena asked.

“Oh, I am such an idiot,” Alex hid her eyes beneath her right hand, take a sip of the glass of scotch in her left.

Maggie appeared next to her, a reassuring arm wrapped silently around her waist.

“When we were kids she once took the time to figure out the Earth date of the day Krypton died. I didn’t think much of it at the time, but sometimes when that date rolls around, she finds these big, elaborate projects to get lost in so she won’t think about it. I can’t believe I forgot…”

Lena took a large gulp of her drink, wishing that Kara would just tell her already so that Lena could actually be there for her when things like this came up instead of her hiding away with a bunch of bee hives and avoiding her feelings.

“So, what do we do?” Maggie asked.

“Where is she right now?” Alex asked.

“The sanctuary next to L-Corp. She seems to favor that one the most.”

“Alright,” Alex said, sighing. “No one has gotten through to her yet. But maybe if all three of us go down there we can convince her to take a little break from her new hobby. Just for a little while. Deal?”

“Uh, babe,” Maggie said quietly into Alex’s ear, “I’m kind of allergic to bees.”

Lena clenched her jaw.

“Yeah, uh, me too,” she said.

“Okay,” Alex said, letting out a heavy breath, “first we find somewhere to buy some bee suits, and then we go down to the bee sanctuary.”

*

Kara was half napping, in her Supergirl suit, next to her hives when she heard the sanctuary gate open and close. Alex walked between a row of Snap peas and a row of cucumbers, with what looked like a hazmat team behind her. No, on second glance, it was Lena and Maggie in excessively large bee suits.

“I can’t believe they only had extra larges,” Maggie muttered to herself, the enormous sleeve length gloves flapping uselessly as she trotted along through the rows, careful not to trip on her boots.

“Agent Danvers, Detective Sawyer, Miss Luthor,” Kara said, remaining where she was, lying in the grass, the hum of the bees lulling her to sleep. “What can I do for you?”

“We’re not here for Supergirl,” Alex said. “We’re here for Kara.”

Kara snapped into a sitting position, eyes bulging at Alex.

“Well, uh,” she struggled, “you mean Kara Danvers? I don’t, um, I don’t know where she is. She’s certainly not here.”

“Lena knows, Kara,” Alex said simply, staying about ten feet away from the hives, already too close for comfort, in her opinion.

“What?” Kara exclaimed, slamming her palms against the grass in a quick burst of frustration. “Who told her?”

“Babe, come on,” Lena said, talking off her screened hat. “Did you really think I wasn’t going to figure it out?”

Kara sighed. Of course she figured it out. Probably a long time ago. It was silly for her to think she didn’t, really.

“But, wait, why are you guys in those suits? You look ridiculous.”

“We’re allergic to bees,” Maggie said, voice muffled behind the thick screen of her.

“What?” Kara exclaimed, standing. “Lena why the hell did you let me put a bunch of bee hives across from your work when you’re allergic?”

“You pouted!” Lena replied.

“Ooh, that pout is lethal,” Alex chimed in sympathetically.

Kara rolled her eyes, and settled back into a sitting position in the grass. Daringly, Alex sat down next to her, using every ounce of willpower she had to not flinch every time a little insect went whirring by her.

 _You are a badass alien fighting federal agent,_ Alex thought to herself, scolding, _you are not afraid of something as silly as bees._

Kara’s eyes were fixated on the colony on the far left, watching it wistfully, like she had already forgotten that she had company.

“Tell me about that one,” Alex said, voice calming and soft.

Maggie sat down a few feet away from them, getting as close as she dared. Lena told herself that she could always just go the hospital if need be, and that her girlfriend was more important, and sat down behind Kara, who almost instinctively leaned back into her, resting her head on Lena’s shoulder.

“I named that one Krypton,” Kara said quietly. “It’s my favorite.”

Kara took a moment to catch her breath, her chest shaking with hidden emotion.

“I was here when they moved them into the box,” she continued. “The beekeeper let me put the queen inside. She was in this tiny little box, separate from everyone else so that she didn’t get hurt or anything in the move. But she knew her colony was there, and they knew she was there, and so they all followed wherever she went nonetheless.” Kara sighed. “She has this little yellow streak on her back. I dunno. I just thought that she was beautiful.”

“What did you name her?” Lena whispered.

Kara thought about her Aunt Astra, but stayed silent. She wasn’t as nervous as she thought she would be knowing that Lena knew who she really was. She felt calmer, even.

“You know, it’s really great what you’re doing,” Maggie encouraged from her spot slightly away from the three other women.  “The whole project. It’s really great.”

“I just…I don’t want the same thing to happen to Earth…” Kara sighed, blinking away stinging tears in her eyes.

“It’s not,” Lena insisted, wrapping her arms around Kara’s stomach. “You and I are far too smart to let it, yeah?”

Kara smiled.

“Mmm, maybe. Though, side note, you worried at all about pictures of Lena Luthor getting cozy with Supergirl popping up in the news tomorrow?”

Lena squeezed her even tighter.

“You really think anyone is gonna recognize me in this stupid suit?” she asked.

Kara laughed.

“So,” Alex cut in, interrupting the affectionate moment between the two girls. “I’m honestly starving. Who wants pizza?”

“You always want pizza, Alex,” Maggie whined, “Can’t you pick something healthier for once?”

“You’re never gonna get these girls away from their junk food, Maggie,” Lena groaned, “trust me, I’ve tried.”

“You tried to feed me a kale smoothie and now I don’t trust your taste in anything,” Kara mocked, pulling away from her girlfriend so she could stand and brush herself off. “Seriously, Lena, it tasted like death.”

“Burgers, then?” Alex offered.

“Ooh, with bacon!” Supergirl squealed. “Only, can we get it delivered here?”

The trio in her company groaned in unison.

“Alright, alright!” Kara replied, throwing her hands up in submission, “It was just a joke! Let’s go.”

“I’m a vegan, you know. I can’t eat either of those things,” Maggie said as they all headed towards the entry gate, still tripping over the obnoxiously large suit.

“It’s alright, I know a place,” Lena said to Maggie.

**Author's Note:**

> I randomly a couple of weeks ago (while playing with my bees tbh) I had the notion that Kara would make a great beekeeper bc she can't get stung and I couldn't get it out of my head until I made a story out of it. (Shout out to bathtimefunduck for A) telling me it wasnt a stupid idea and B) coming up with the Alex-B joke)  
> Feel free to come bug me on tumblr (url schatzietess) to talk about fic or whatever the fuck u want, idc.  
> Thanks for reading?! If you read it at all? Let me know if you like it? Hopefully no one aggressively hates it I DUNNO.


End file.
